pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Robopon
Robopon Robopons are powerful melee units that fight with their large robotic arms. These Patapons can be equipped with helmets of any kind, unless they are evolved into a Rarepon from the evolution map. They can do relatively high damage, and have decent defense, even if their defense skills are lower than Tatepons. Robopons can be tanks, but they are not as good as Dekapons. However, they are very good at demolishing obstacles, and attack faster than Dekapons. A full Robopon squad consists of 3 Robopons. Despite their name, Robopons are not actually robots. They are still Patapons but they are wearing robotic arms to fight. According to the Patapons, it's their latest technology in Patapon 2. They are one of the 3 Elite Patapon Units, the other 2 being Toripon and Mahopon. Description Robopons are robot-armed warriors born somehow along the evolution process. They can interchange their attachments on both arms to double the effectiveness of a single piece of equipment. Their defense is less than Tatepons, but their structure destructive power is unrivaled. They're the destroyers boasted by the Patapon army. Acquisitions Patapon 2 To unlock the Robopon in the new evolution map, you have to evolve a Tatepon into a Kanokko. This step can be hard to do, as you must evolve the Tatepon into a Buhyokko, Wanda and Chigyobi, then finally the option to evolve him into a Kanokko will be available. Created with hide and alloys, as they level up you will need Vegetables and Liquids. Patapon 3 In Patapon 3, Robopons are 2 Taterazay-based classes: Destrobo and Bowmunk. To unlock Destrobo, you need to level Taterazay to level 5. To unlock Bowmunk, you need to level Taterazay and Destrobo to level 10. Also, Madfang Ragewolf is considered an advanced Robopon, as he can wield both Arms and Claws. Abilities Fever Mode The Robopon's damage output increases and they attack using both arms. ChakaChaka The Robopons put their fists up, making a fair defensive barrier. It's not as good as a Tatepon's shield, but it does defend fairly well. When they are near an enemy while defending, they will hit the enemy with one arm. PonChaka~PonPon Robopons will shovel into the ground and take out a giant rock to throw it to the enemy. This is considered to be the strongest charge attack among the classes. This attack deals massive amounts of damage to bosses and especially structures. Even with the weakest weapons the rock-throwing can deal 100 points of damage. PonChaka~ChakaChaka Robopons will once again make a defensive barrier but far,far, stronger. A 1000 damage attack, or even more, will be turned into 30 when attacking this Barrier! Hero Modes Patapon 3 Tornado Punch: Simultaneously swings both arms and pummels enemies into submission. Cause great amount of damage to structures like barricades, boulders, and buildings. This is the second strongest Hero Mode in Patapon 2, next to Megapon's, if you have good equipment (Divine, Heaven, Demon or other Rare Equipments), and a strong Rarepon.This attack will also help greatly if you are fighting Cioking and your equipment has a high critical and stagger rate. Patapon 3 Crushcombo (Destrobo): His Hero Mode, called "Crushcombo", is similar to Tornado Punch, but this one does have a tornado-like aura and is faster. When entering Uberhero Mode, he loudly says: "Crush-Com-Bo"!. Destrobo takes small breaks between swings. Freaky Tree (Bowmunk): Bowmunk will heal the allied units within the range of grown grass. The healing power is determined by Bowmunk's damage output. Legend "A fearless fighter, he uses his massive fists to take on entire enemy squadrons." Komu Robopons *'Seren:' A gentle giant with the heart of a child. But once you set him off, no one can stop him. *'Baryun:' Within this hero's gentle heart hides a ferocious warrior. When he gets mad... that's when the real hurting starts. Trivia *In Patapon 2, Robopons are the only unit that can equip 2 weapons at a time. *In Patapon 3 Robopon units Rock Throw was changed. In Patapon 2 it could be thrown higher, but now it only gets thrown by specific height. This actually makes Rocks accuracy better. *In Patapon 2 Robopons are the most powerful units if they had a powerful arms and high levelled Gyaba, Sabara and Mogyu. Even if Dekapons rivaled their power, Robopons have faster attack speed. *Robopons are the only unit in Patapon 2 that is both ranged and melee, unless you count Dekapon's NoshiNoshizugan es:Robopon Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Taterazay-Based